<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Seasons by Jigeumun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242700">Four Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigeumun/pseuds/Jigeumun'>Jigeumun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Glimbow, catradora, finn - Freeform, glow - Freeform, idk if this is fluff or angst, married!Catradora, married!Glimbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigeumun/pseuds/Jigeumun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn always admired their moms and always looked up to them. Catra and Adora were talented, popular and everyone's heroes. Their relationship was also perfect...Or was it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summer: They made a statue of us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, the title of the story comes from Four Seasons by Taeyeon. I definitely recommend it! I also pictured the events in my head while listening to it.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the title of this chapter is a lyric from Us by Regina Spektor. I like that song too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Actually, everybody knows about my moms and not to brag about them but I think everyone is a fan of them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> I stopped writing for a second. To be very honest, I wanted to brag about my moms. You can't blame me, I mean I was maybe the luckiest child ever. Imagine your parents being Adora and Catra! The people who saved our beautiful planet, Etheria. And not to mention, they did it by shoving their love into Horde Prime's face. And of course, their intelligence also played a great role in convincing Prime to leave Etheria alone and be a good person.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…So anyway, it's still our homework to introduce our parents and I'll talk about their personal lives more. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Do you know how they met? They were both on the bad guys' team without knowing their true intentions. They were friends looking out for each other since they were cute little kids like me. And once they found out The Horde was bad, they left there together and became friends with Uncle Bow and Auntie Glimmer. But there was another thing about them, they were madly in love! But also too blind to realize that love. And one day, they are in the library looking for something useful to send Horde Prime away, Catra thinks to herself, "She's the one for me. What am I waiting for to tell her?" She holds Adora's hand and says, "I love you." Okay, one thing about Adora: She's kind of naïve. "Oh yeah, I know. Do you think this can work?" She says, handing out some book she's been checking out. "Adora, don't you get it? I love you! I always have." Catra whispers this time. And at that moment Adora realizes, her eyes go wide. "Really?"  And anyway, they mutually confess their love and phew they kiss for the first time. I am not exactly sure how they used their love to defeat Horde Prime, now that I think of, they never exclusively explained that part. But I think they found that important book after they kissed so yeah it became the power of love. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know what you think of this story, yet, though I believe it's pretty cute! Childhood friends realizing their love for each other and use that love to save the planet? Pretty epic to me. But the most beautiful part of their relationship is that I've never seen them fight. It's been years and they are still so in love. This is not about them and they would probably-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> "What are you doing?" Two curious eyes were staring at me when I had to stop writing once again. His purple hair was glowing under the light of my room, just like his name.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm doing my homework, Glow." He nodded but I knew he would want to read what I wrote so I just handed him the paper. I was right after all. His face got serious trying to read my words but his eyes were still glowing with excitement. While looking at him, an idea formed in my brain: He was so much like his parents. I mean his dedicated but also cheerful self reminded me of auntie Glimmer and uncle Bow. So what about me? I wanted to be like my own parents too, perfect and heroic like them… And yes, I'll add this part later and say that they are my role models.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"I don't think I could read- understand the whole thing?" He said with a shy voice. "But I read the words mom, Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. Soooo why are you writing about them?" I chuckled at the kid who's three years younger than me. I knew he was still not that good at reading.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm writing about them because our teacher told us to write about our families."  I explained it simply. Glow nodded again, looking satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"Good job then! By the way, my dad sent me here to let you know that the dinner is almost ready soo-"  Silly kid just teleported with that. Like without even finishing his own sentence. I laughed before turning back to my homework.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> This is not about them and they wouldn't appreciate what I'm about to say but… I even saw uncle Bow and auntie Glimmer fight. I'm not talking about big fights but like they had multiple arguments. But I've never seen my moms do it. They are always on board with what the other one thinks. They even change their minds at the same time. One time I wanted to go to Crimson Waste with aunt Entrapta and mommy Catra was like, "Yeah sure why not?" So I asked mommy Adora's opinion and she just smiled. And I was happy but later they came to me and explained Crimson Waste was a dangerous place so I couldn't join aunt Entrapta.  Man, that was sad. But I still love them so much because I know they deeply care about me and it was the right thing to do so I'm not mad at them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Another thing about them, you probably know but: they are very good at their current jobs too! Adora is one of the developers of the social media stuff people are actively using today. I can't wait to be sixteen to use the Ethweet app! And Catra is a great musician. I'm not good at tech stuff but I think I'm similar to mommy Catra about performing. Well, I am not a singer but I think I am pretty good at acting. Auncle Double Trouble gives me acting classes sometimes and I love being on stage! So I think we are similar in that aspect. I love her songs too! Well,  they don't let me listen to her all songs (because I'm kinda young I guess?) and I also can't go to most of her concerts because they pass my bedtime but I'm pretty sure she rocks the stage! That being said, mom Adora never misses her concerts though! She always shows up no matter how busy she is and be always there for her wife. I truly admire their relationship!  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> I stopped writing, once again as I heard a growling coming from my stomach. I guess it's time to eat.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                               ***</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Catra, can you pass the salt please?" My mom asked right after we started eating. The salt in the dish was enough for me, so I was surprised that she thought the opposite.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nearer to you. You can take it yourself." Oh, another part I admire about them: They make sure that the other one never gets too lazy. They always push each other further to be better. Even if it's about passing the salt. I noted to add this to my homework. A chuckle coming from Adora separated me from my thoughts. She covered her face with her hands for a second. I couldn't quite understand why she did that. She seemed…flustered?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think I can pass the salt. Here." Uncle Bow nervously passed the salt after breaking the weird silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Adora didn't seem like flustered now. She had a peaceful smile on her face. But for some reason…I was feeling bad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fall: I won't put up that fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Don't get me involved in<br/>Your petty resolving<br/>I won't put up that fight" (from Foolishly Wrong by Autoheart) </p><p>Also, the italic parts are flashbacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>What do I like about Adora? Her everything, probably? I mean she’s the person I fell in love with for the first and the last time. I’ve always loved her. Even when I didn’t know what love was and if I’m being honest…Even when she found me in a box, without knowing anything about her… I felt a connection to her. Of course, I hissed at her, I’m a cat by nature after all. But I also trusted her when I saw her big, dumb smile. Speaking of which can light up the whole Etheria at night. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>  You know, for a long time, she was the only one for me. And fast forward, she left me… I was…the worst. We had therapy sessions with you after the war, Perfuma, you might recall and those really helped me but I still feel so guilty sometimes. Even after all these years, even after I married Adora, and even after Finn became a part of our family. Sometimes I feel like…one day she’ll wake up from MY dream and realize I’m not good enough for her. I’m scared that I’ll lose her… Anyway, this was supposed to talk about what I like about her so I think I should keep going…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>  Isn’t she a dream girl? Not only her physical appearance but also her personality… I love her blonde hair and that damn poof I regularly make fun of. She rarely does that nowadays but still… I love her blue eyes looking at me in a loving way, though I don’t think she looks at me like that anymore…At least not like she used to do. Another thing… I love her warmth…I…I miss her warmth. I love her laugh. When she laughs too much, she snorts. It’s so dumb but I love it. And… she’s so talented and smart. She works hard. I appreciate these things so much. She encouraged me to do so many things. I mean I started singing and composed my own songs. I-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Catra took a deep breath. “I can’t keep doing this. These only give me pain. We both knew she wouldn’t show up. Her work is of course more important.” She felt pain and anger. “Let’s just call it off. I don’t think therapy can work for us.” Before Perfuma could say anything, the words escaped Catra’s mouth and later she escaped, walking out. And the paper in her hands was now falling to the ground, ripped off by her claws. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What was that, at the table?” Adora asked, lifting her gaze up from the book for a moment. She felt hesitant to directly look at Catra so she stole little glances instead. </p><p> </p><p> “Nothing. I’m gonna go get some air.” With that, their already poor conversation died and Adora went back to reading her book. Cat woman headed towards the balcony as powerful knocks on the door caught her attention. </p><p> </p><p> “Mommies, it’s me, Finn. Can I come?” While Catra came back to her old spot, Adora immediately stood up and went to open the door. </p><p> </p><p> “Come here, honey.” Finn threw themselves into her arms with a big smile on their face. Seeing her wife and child like that, Catra couldn’t help but grinned. Of course, it was weak but it was there. At least enough for Finn to not tell the difference. </p><p> </p><p> “Can I sleep with you tonight? I’ve missed you guys!” Their excitement was painfully cute. For a moment, Adora thought of the day Finn became a part of their family. She was so happy, so were Catra. Oh…Catra… Now she was staring at her, thinking ‘what happened to us?’ </p><p> </p><p> “Yes, you can baby. You are always welcomed here. We love you so much.” said Catra as she felt an urge to answer, totally misunderstanding Adora’s looks.  </p><p> </p><p>“Great! I also brought my homework. I want to read it to you!”  </p><p> </p><p> <em>“That’s how she confessed to me.” After Adora finished telling Finn their parents’ not-so-true love story, the kid clapped and ran to their friend Glow. Probably to tell him the story they just learned.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Seriously? You are really bad at lying. Why didn’t you just tell them the truth?” After Finn was distant enough to them, Catra spoke mockingly. Adora frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you expect? They are still so little to learn about that creepy stuff. So if it was up to you, you’d just go like ‘yeah so there was this psycho tyrant that brainwashed me so I attacked your mom, etc etc other creepy stuff happened and I confessed to her while she was dying’ Huh?”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Well, Catra could see where she was coming from and now that she thought about it Adora was probably right. But she just wanted to keep mocking her. “Yeah, so you made up a dumb story which doesn’t even explain how our love saved the planet?” She couldn’t hide her smile. But somehow Adora was so blind to read through her expressions. She frowned even more.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m so sick of your judgments.” Her whisper almost came out like a murmur, hard to catch the words. And Catra wished she couldn’t have caught her words, yet she did. Her smile immediately left her face as she stared at Finn with a blank expression. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After reading their homework, Finn took a trip to the dreamland, probably seeing beautiful things in their sleep. Unfortunately, this couldn’t be said for their moms, having a hard time trying to sleep. It was like the air was full of their potential fights. Their potential fights that both of them chose to sweep under the carpet. Especially after hearing Finn’s words, their words full of admiring Catra &amp; Adora, the reality was hitting them harder, again.</p><p> </p><p> “Catra? Are you asleep?” Adora could’ve just turned to the other side to see Catra however, her chest was too heavy that if she turned, her heart would explode from all the guilt and the other feelings.A grunt after a few seconds of silence reached to her ears.</p><p> </p><p> “Yes, I am sleeping.” With the response, the blonde grinned sheepishly before turning her head to Catra, not so surprised to find her wife staring at her. They stayed like that for a while, not being able to see each other’s whole faces due to Finn laying between them. Adora checked Finn once again to make sure they were sleeping before she whispered. </p><p> <br/><br/><br/> <em>“So I think I’m late but I will start reading my paper- So yeah I love Catra’s everything. She deeply cares about me…” Adora stormed into the room suddenly as if she was controlled by Spinerella and started reading without actually paying attention to the room. If she did, she’d be welcomed by only one person, who seemed to be shocked and disappointed with her sudden appearance. “Oh, I love her tail! How it’s wrapped around my waist…it makes me feel safe…” To take a big breathe she stopped, only to realize her wife wasn’t in the room. “Where is Catra?” asked Adora, her eyes widened. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “She left saying you guys don’t need therapy since it won’t work. I am not quite sure what does that mean but…” Perfuma tried to find the true and soft words for a moment. </em> <em>“She was angry, you know, you showed up very late-“</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “I was working!” She couldn’t help but yelled. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” Adora fell into the chair, her eyes lost their focus. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “No, it’s okay Adora. This was supposed to be your first therapy. I’m sure Catra will understand and you guys will come back here and we’ll talk about your problems.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Perfuma was wrong. Catra didn’t understand.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Catra…I think we shouldn’t call off the therapy.” That night they shared a long silence in their bed, without touching each other. Even their body language didn’t say anything until Adora decided to speak. She wanted to apologize. “Look, I’m sorry for being late. I was just working but I promise it won’t happen again.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Catra yawned and blinked a few times, turning her back to Adora. “Yeah, it’s okay. You were doing your very important job. But I don’t want to do this again. I feel like it’ll only make things worse. Let’s pretend like we are okay, I don’t want Finn to be sad.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” It wasn’t okay but Adora was feeling too tired to protest, plus maybe they could fake it till they make it, for real. Also, Catra fell asleep only minutes later, leaving Adora with thoughts. Thoughts that are furious. ‘Everything will be like what you want, of course, you’ll sleep without actually trying to understand me!’ These words circulated through her brain, making everything even harder for her to sleep. Then Catra’s tail reached her, gently patted her face before wrapping around her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em> “I hate you and your dumb tail.” <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></em>“Catra, I think we should try…therapy again. We need to talk about our problems. It doesn’t work like this…you know?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know Adora. I don’t know anything. You’ll actually come or bail on me like you always do? I don’t know.”     <br/><br/>“Then what are we gonna do? You wanna divorce?” Adora’s voice was higher this time and she wasn’t sure if her words or the possibility of Finn waking up to this mess slapped her harder. She was taken aback, with the thought of divorce. She never wanted this.<br/><br/>“If you want. I’ll be back later… You should sleep.” It was clear from her voice that how much Adora’s words hurt her. While she was heading towards the door, Adora wanted to go after her, apologize to her and maybe kiss her. Only now she was realizing, when was their last kiss? She couldn’t even remember.<br/><br/>She looked at Finn, they were still sleeping but she couldn’t find the strength to get up in herself as she slowly hugged Finn and closed her eyes. She was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a long time.<br/><br/><br/>She wasn’t alone.<br/><br/>Finn was also not sleeping and for sure they had never felt this bad before, after hearing about their parents’ divorce.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm making She Ra edits on youtube. You can go to "Jigeumun_" if you are interested. I made two Catradora edits with True Love by Pink and Arms Tonite by Mother Mother!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story in English so constructive criticism will be appreciated! Also since English is not my native language, I'm sorry for the mistakes as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>